Call me by my name
by Rame-chan
Summary: Trying to escape from his daily bullying, Tsunayoshi jumps off a building, only to jump into Hibari's arms!


**This is my first fanfiction ever, and although I am a pervert that likes M stories... -hehehe- I think I'll write K~T stories. So get used to that 8D**

**I am also a huge 1827 fan, and I love yaoi.** (**YAOI FTW~ ho yeah**~) **Possibly when I get older I might write some lemon XDDDD**

**Anyway~ Enjoy my first story. Reviews/Critisism are very welcomed! :D **

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's Dame-tsuna"<p>

"Wanna go pick on him again?"Snickers came from the other side of the hallway.

_Hieeeee... I don't want to be beaten up_.

As I slowly turned around the corner, relieved to see that no one was ahead of this hallway, I saw Kyoko-chan across the window.

"Tsuna-kun~" Kyoko-chan waved and smiled at me.

"K-K-Kyoko chan!"

To my overflowing nervousness I stepped on my own shoe and lost my concentration.

That's where I made a mistake.

Two hands grabbed me from my back, and whispered in my ear,

"Dame-tsuna, your my friend right? Can you lend me some money?"

"B-but I-I d-d-didn't b-bring any m-money today..."

This was true, since after I got bullied so frequently Reborn took all my money away.

A smile crept on the gangster's face.

"Hey, Dame-tsuna's not gonna give us money~." he called out.

Suddenly from behind, four people grabbed me, and dragged me all the way on to the top of the roof.

The gangster shoved me against the edge of the building.

"If your not going to give us our money, you know what'll happen to you right?"

"I-I r-really don't h-have any m-money."

His eyes arched, and his mouth formed into a frown. An awkward silence stepped in between until he smirked.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _

Sweat collected at my face.

"Hibari-san! Here's the prey we've been talking about"

_Wait... did he just say Hibari-san?_

The slight movement behind the wall caught my eye. As a tall shadow lurked out, soon enough, Hibari was right in front of me. He is my cloud guardian, but for many reasons, I didn't want to come in contact with him.

"HIEEEEEEE Hi-Hibari san?"

My body couldn't stop shivering.

Hibari's eyes looked right at my face, and I could feel his cold stare.

"Hurry up Hibari-san, you want your money too right?" The gangster shouted.

Hibari's expression never changed.

"If its you Hibari-san, maybe you don't even have to make a move to beat Dame-Tsuna"

A person whispered.

A crowd of laughter escaped.

"..."

Hibari raised his arm, where two silver tonfas were in his grasp.

_I'm dead._

As I counted the seconds passing by, I couldn't stand it anymore.

I closed my eyes, and thought about jumping down.

_Even if I were to continue living, I would keep on being beaten up. Kyoko-chan would never look at me in the way I want her to. And my only friends would be of those in the scary mafia world._

My muscles tightened up. I took a deep breath, and jumped.

As soon as the wind touched my face, I opened my eyes.

"HIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The fall was so high, I was too shocked to even cry. _Fear piled inside me._

**THUD**

I landed on the ground.

Oww... wait eh? I should've had an injury somewhere, but I wasn't hurt at all.

"What are you doing, herbivore."

I looked down from where the voice came from. My eyes led me straight to Hibari's face.

"Hi-Hibari san? Why are you... Why did you save me?"

"Because herbivore... of this."

Before I could even think, something warm pressed against my lips.

"Nmph... Hifari...?"

Hibari pinned me onto the ground.

"..." He seperated our lips, and stared straight into my eyes.

"Hibari- san? W-Why did you do that?" _Between the fact that my first kiss had been stolen by a guy, moreover, it wasn't an accident, I was most shocked at the fact that my face felt slightly red._

"You still need to ask that" Hibari sighed, "even after I saved you from dying?"

"H-Huh?" I was so confused.

"Because of herbivores like you..." Hibari paused.

His stare became more focused on me.

I could feel my face burning up and turning into a bright shade of red. "Hibari-san...?"

"..."

Hibari inched away from me, turning his face away.

This wasn't like Hibari.

"Hi-HIbari-san? A-are you ok?"

"Stop that."

"Huh?"

"Stop calling my name like that. Call me... Kyoya." Hibari turned his face.

Was Hibari's face a little bit red just now?

"Hibari san, does that mean you..." _I caught a hint of what was he saying, but this was Hibari. He wouldn't feel that way about me... Would he? If that was true then what would I-_

"Herbivore."

Hibari's cold voice cut through my thoughts.

"Hieeeeeee, y-yes Hibari-san?"

Hibari's mouth formed a bit of a frown.

Was he mad?

"I told you to call me Kyoya." His voice now had a sharper edge to it.

"B-But why Hibari-san." _I couldn't get used to the idea of calling Hibari by his first name, because in general, he was older than me._

"Tsch."

Hibari stood up. I was a little bit relieved, until his face became less than an inch away from mine. He came close to my ear and whispered, "Because that's how it is... Tsunayoshi."

And then I got a gentle kiss. From this day on I called him Kyoya.

~The End~ 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Well... -after rereading- it sounds corny doesn't it? 8D <strong>

**Fluffy-fluff, thanks for reading~**


End file.
